


even though fate never goes our way (i'm gonna get to you anyway)

by SkyRose



Series: Janelle Monáe Lyrics Prompt Table [9]
Category: Spider-Gwen (Comics), Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, Post-Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018), The Mary Janes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 11:37:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17980598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyRose/pseuds/SkyRose
Summary: Peter B. Parker was back in his universe to sweep Mary Jane Watson off her feet. Gwen was back in her universe to… well, she wasn’t sure what to do.





	even though fate never goes our way (i'm gonna get to you anyway)

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "Tell me are you bold enough to reach for love?" 
> 
> I haven't read any of the Spider-Gwen comics, so this is mostly based on spider-verse. I just really wanted to write some femslash with Gwen.
> 
> Title from "Anyway" by Rebecca Black. Yes, that Rebecca Black. It's a really nice song she released recently. Check it out! :)

Peter B. Parker was back in his universe to sweep Mary Jane Watson off her feet. That’s what Gwen assumed. She left before him, but she doubted Miles would let Peter stay and die in a universe that wasn’t his own.

Gwen was back in her universe to… well, she wasn’t sure what to do. What had she learned? What was her story arc?

She wanted to let people in again. Yeah, that was it. She was gonna have friends again.

✧✧✧

She started by showing up to band rehearsal. It was at her universe’s MJ’s house. Gwen made the mistake of coming a bit early. MJ answered the door after the knock. “Glory, I told you, you can come in wi—”

MJ cut herself off when she saw it was Gwen.

“Hey,” Gwen greeted with a small wave.

MJ was a lot younger in Gwen’s universe then Miles’. She was only a year older than Gwen. Her appearance was different too. She was paler and her messier hair was a darker shade of red. She was still pretty. Gwen suspected Mary Jane was pretty in every universe.

“Gwen? What are you doing here?” the redhead asked. “You never come to rehearsals.”

“I know,” Gwen replied, her blue eyes sliding to the welcome matt. “I’m trying something new.”

MJ smiled. “Is that why you cut your hair?”

Gwen laughed. “Yeah, that’s why.”

“I’m glad you’re here,” MJ said with a bright smile. “The music’s never complete without you.”

✧✧✧

It was a fun gig. The band moved more in sync with the extra practice with Gwen. MJ’s vocals were powerful. It was all going perfectly until the guys with guns arrived.

The music screeched to a stop at the warning shots. Gwen swiftly went backstage and changed into her spider-suit. With some rhythmic flair, she webbed up the baddies and helped those with injuries.

“Gwen!” a voice desperately called through the madness. “Gwen! Where are you?!”

Gwen recognized the voice as a panicked MJ. She swung over to the redhead in the sea of people outside of the building. Lights from the police cars flashed through the air. Betty and Glory stood near MJ, trying to calm her.

In a bold, fluid motion, Gwen reaching for MJ and grabbing her by the waist. The redhead let out a gasp and squirmed until she realized who was carrying her.

“Spider-Woman?” she breathed. “Oh, you must find my friend! She might be hurt. Her name’s Gwen and she’s blonde and—”

Gwen swung into a secluded alleyway. She gently set down her rambling friend. Without a thought, Gwen pulled off her mask.

MJ was stunned into silence. Her hand shook as she placed them on both of Gwen’s cheeks. “You’re… You’re Spider-Woman.”

“Yeah,” Gwen replied, eyes looking down at the trash-ridden alleyway ground. “I’m Spider-Woman. That’s why I missed so many rehearsals. I got so focused on saving people and was so worried about not saving the people I loved that I pushed everyone away. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay,” MJ stated, a little teary-eyed. Her relieved smile was infectious.

Gwen understood now. Peter B. Parker wasn’t the only one meant to sweep Mary Jane Watson off her feet.

“I… actually went on a really weird adventure recently,” Gwen started, staring into MJ’s lively eyes. “It’s what made me realize all this. And I met someone who was in love with this really pretty girl who looked a lot like you.”

MJ raised an eyebrow. “And?”

“Well, it made me realize how pretty you are. It… made me realize I really like you,” Gwen said with an insecure shrug, not meeting MJ’s eye again.

MJ used her hands to tilt Gwen’s head up. “I really like you too. Although, I didn’t need a weird adventure to realize it,” she giggled before leaning in to kiss Gwen.

If Peter’s Mary was as half as good at kissing as Gwen’s MJ was, he really hit the jackpot.

**Author's Note:**

> :) My [dreamwidth](https://skyrosebud.dreamwidth.org/) // My [my tumblr.](http://skywalkertvvins.tumblr.com/) Always up for a chat!


End file.
